Problem: Complete the recursive formula of the arithmetic sequence $0, 11, 22, 33,...$. $c(1)=$
Answer: The first term is $0$ and the common difference is $11$. ${+11\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+11\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+11\,\curvearrowright}$ $0,$ $11,$ $22,$ $33,...$ This is the recursive formula of $0, 11, 22, 33,...$ $\begin{cases} c(1)=0 \\\\ c(n)=c(n-1)+11 \end{cases}$